


Monsters and Magic: What an (Un)Perfect Potion

by They_Dont_Exist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Demigods, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, Other, Prophecy, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Dont_Exist/pseuds/They_Dont_Exist
Summary: Rachel accidently lets it slip to Chiron that she had a new prophecy months ago. Now the demigods have to figure out what to do. They can either ignore the prophecy and stay on their side of the water, or they can find themselves across the ocean on magical grounds.~~~For anyone who has an "issue" with any of the ships, please know that the canonical relationships will not be heavily focused on seeing as they are already established. They will be mentioned of course. Now, for any of the non-canon relationships (Nico and Leo, and ones later on) there will be certain chapters following that relationship that can be skipped without it affecting the plot. Those chapters will be there for those who wish to read it. The ship will NOT be mentioned or focused on outside of those chapters unless the majority wants it to be.





	

   Things had begun to settle down again in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter after the war with Gaea and her undead armies. While working together the two camps had managed to form a strong bond and even developed a fully functioning exchange system. Most days both camps are split half-and-half, orange and purple shirted campers mingling and working together.

 

   Today wasn't one of those days. No, today was officially the last day of the summer session at both camps. This meaning that everyone from both camps was gathered together in New Rome (since it’s larger).

 

   Most campers are off playing small, unorganized games of capture the flag, however smaller groups separated themselves from the chaos to relax with their friends. _That_ is what Hazel and her friends were doing.

 

   The sun was bright and burning hot above new Rome and in order to avoid it the group of demigods had decided to sit under a large tree outside the entrance to the coliseum. They weren't really discussing anything, just speaking random nothings when Rachel and Chiron had approached them.

 

   Chiron had a stiff look of agitation on his face while Rachel portrayed the opposite emotion, a squeamish posture and downward gazing eyes. The nine demigods in the group fell completely silent when the two stopped in front of them. A tension grew to the boiling point. An awkward cough broke the silence.

 

   "I am afraid that there is some bad news, and I fear that it is something involving you all." Chiron said his look of agitation forming into one that more resembled pity. "It seems that our oracle, Miss. Dare, had let it slip her mind that she had given a prophecy months ago, just before the war."

 

   Gasps and muffled groans came from the group. Hazel agreed with them, this wasn’t a good thing. She was still, no, they were all still recovering from the last quest they were on. It had taken months to complete and it had _not_ been easy.

 

   "How could a prophecy just 'slip your mind' Rachel?" Piper asked now standing up. Hazel and the rest of the group followed her lead. Sitting down seemed like to casual of a position for something so serious.

 

   Rachel sighed, “I'm really sorry guys, but in my defense it was the day that we realized that Percy was gone.” She trailed off a bit. “Then not even ten minutes after the prophecy came to me Annabeth was running into my cave yelling about Percy and asking me if I knew anything. Everything got complicated from that point..."

 

   Hazel saw Annabeth stiffen and reach for Percy’s hand. Even though Hazel wasn’t there for Percy’s disappearance, she knew that Annabeth had been panicking. Hazel had seen it in the blondes face when the Argo ll landed in new Rome for the first time.

 

   "So, you’re saying that there’s another prophecy at play...concerning us?" Percy said his tone guarded. The words 'prophecy' and 'something to do with you all' being the only things he really picked up from the conversation. "No, please no."

 

   The other demigods in the group nodded their heads in agreement. The war had just ended a few months ago and right before that the second titan war had just finished. Couldn’t these demigods get a break?

 

   "I do really hope that it doesn't, Percy, but you all might want to prepare yourselves. Just in case." Chiron told them. "Rachel, could you please recite the prophecy?"

 

   Rachel straightened her posture and took a deep breath. Hazel had half expected Rachel’s green smoke to swirl out and around the red-head before remembering that this was only a re-telling of an old prophecy and not a new, well, as of now one. The group was metaphorically "hanging onto the edge of their seats". Percy and Annabeth were standing close, clutching each other’s hands tightly. Piper, Jason and Leo were standing off to Annabeth’s right. Then there was Nico and Reyna beside Frank and herself.

 

 _She spoke,_ _**“Where a story ends a new one begins, a quest is always easier with friends, nine demigods however distraught, are to go abroad after the war has been fought.”** _

 

   "Well, that wasn't very clear." Leo commented.

 

   Almost immediately, Rachel began coughing in harsh chokes. She fell to her knees and amber fog poured out of her mouth. It wound itself up and around her like a boa constrictor. When Rachel looked up she looked different. Her skin was paler and her eyes weren't their normal green, they were glowing.

 

**_"In a world of magic and wonder,_ **

**_Even veteran Demigods should expect a blunder._ **

**_Hecate's blessing bestowed upon you_ **

**_This school year you'll start brand new._ **

**_In order to avoid defeat there are magic heroes you will have to meet._ **

**_An invitation shall start your days; with your guide you must stop the suns deadly rays."_ **

 

   Once Rachel’s fog faded into transparent nothingness Piper and Hazel grabbed her arms to help her up. Everyone stood silent. What could they even say about this? Not only had they just been told about Rachel’s forgotten prophecy, but they received a new one right after. Annabeth was the first to break the silence.

 

   "Well that was a lot to take in at once. I think we can all agree that we should break this down piece by piece?" Annabeth walked over to her brown tweed bag that was leaning against the tree and pulled it out along with a pen. She sat down and everyone joined her forming a circle. Chiron stood above them. "To begin, who has any ideas about what the lines could mean?"

 

   Hazel envied Annabeth’s ability to appear calm and take control of a disastrous situation. On the inside she was clearly freaking out. On the outside she appeared completely nonchalant. A leader. Hazel on the other hand was freaking out. She definitely didn't like how she heard the word magic, whether it was figuratively or literally. Sure, she had made her peace with being able to manipulate the mist and use some magic, but the taunts of the children in her past life still get to her.

 

   "The suns deadly rays, are we supposed to find the solution to global warming?" Jason asked. It was clear he was trying to lighten the mood, but now was no time for jokes.

 

   A large owl screeched over head and flew down towards the group, something in its claws. It squawked and circled above them until it found its destination on Annabeth’s kneecap, dropping the package in her lap. Annabeth waited for the bird to leave but all it did was look at her expectantly as if to say, "Well?"

 

   She patted the owl on the head, "Uh, thanks?" the white and golden owl squawked once more before taking off in the direction it came. Annabeth pulled the package from her lap and placed it in the center of the group with caution. "Well then."

 

   “That was weird.” Hazel said. She assumed everyone must’ve thought so too since they nodded in what looked like mutual agreement. Everything that was happening right now was odd, yet outside of their circle everything was normal. Demigods were still playing capture the flag and some were walking around looking at the buildings.

 

   "Before we really start," Percy began as he hesitantly reached for the package. "Are we sure that these prophecies concern us?"

 

   Chiron patted his shoulder, "I'm afraid so Percy."

 

   Percy visibly deflated. Hazel couldn’t blame him. As far as she knew Percy had been on more quests then any of them with the possible exception of Annabeth. It was easy to see why Percy was holding onto the slim hope that he could be left out of a quest for once.

 

   Reyna spoke up, "I agree, it has to be us. The lines say 'a quest is always easier with friends' and 'even veteran demigods'.”

 

   “So you think ‘veteran means demigods who have already quested?” Frank asked. “If we follow with that, then the friend’s part could mean demigods who have already quested together.”

 

   “That has to be us, not to mention the fact that there are nine of us here excluding Chiron and Rachel." Jason added opening his arms to gesture to the others. “Right?”

 

   "No." Nico and Leo interfered. They shared a quick glance. Nico continued, "That's the thing; there are  _only_ nine of us. It said 'with our guide'.”

 

   Leo cut in, “That’s ten. The prophecy said, assuming it’s us, we’re bound to ‘blunder’ and that we’ll need our guide. Who technically leads every demigod on their quest?"

 

   One by one the demigods turned their attention to Rachel. The redhead smiled awkwardly in response. In unison the demigods said, "The Oracle."                                                                                       

 

   Chiron cut in before the teenagers could speculate the prophecies anymore, "Perhaps instead of jumping to conclusions, no matter how plausible they may be, you should open the package and get the clues."

 

   "Chiron is right." Piper stated cracking her knuckles. "The prophecy warned us everything would start with an invitation; maybe the owl?

 

   Percy nodded and finally pulled the strings on the package. The wrapping fell off and disappeared in a flash of blue smoke. Left behind were a stack of white envelopes and a bag of what felt like a large handful of coins. Percy tossed the bag to Leo. "Can you do your thing and see if it’s metal and what kind?"

 

   Leo passed the bag from hand to hand in a sort of little juggle, "Yeah, it is definitely metal. It’s foreign though. Not like out of country or anything, I’d detect that, but it’s not any type of metal I'm familiar with."

 

   “Maybe it’s godly metal?” Rachel asked.

 

   Leo shook his head, “No way. I’d know. It has to come from another planet or something. Maybe aliens brought it to earth to use as communication devices. Very Doctor Who Esq.”

 

   "Should we just open the letters?" Frank asked before Leo could cause a distraction. "Maybe there’s context in them."

 

   "You read better, here.' Percy handed the letters to Frank, but Frank handed them to Rachel without taking a glance.

 

   "I'm the only non-dyslexic one here Percy, I’ll read it." Rachel said. She turned the letters to their address sides. She looked at them confused, “Second thought, I won’t."

 

   "Why not?" Jason questioned.

 

   In response Rachel turned the stack of envelopes to face the demigods. The group instantly recognized why.

 

   "They’re written in Greek and Latin." Percy said in confused tone that was appropriate to fit the entire totally weird situation they found themselves in.

 

   Rachel handed the letters to Chiron, "You speak both Sir, can you hand them to everyone? I think each person is supposed to receive a different one."

 

   Chiron takes the envelopes and passes them out as he walks around the sloppily made circle of demigods. Each person read the words on the address side of the card as they were passed theirs.

 

   Reyna was the first to receive hers, "Miss R. Arellano, The tree outside the coliseum, The twelfth legion, Daughter of Bellona, New Rome."

 

   Then there was Leo’s, "Mr. L. Valdez, The tree outside the coliseum, Cabin nine, Son of Hephaestus, New Rome..."

 

   “Mr. J. Grace, The tree outside the coliseum, Cabin one/The twelfth legion, Son of Jupiter, New Rome.”

 

   “Miss P. McLean, The tree outside the coliseum, Cabin ten, Daughter of Aphrodite, New Rome.”

 

   It continued in that pattern; name, "The tree outside the coliseum", cabin, godly parent, and new Rome. It wasn’t until Chiron circled back to Rachel with one letter left in his hands that a puzzle piece slotted into place.

 

   “Ten.” The centaur said as he handed Rachel her letter.

 

   “Miss R. Dare, The tree outside the coliseum, The Oracles cave, The guide, New Rome.”

 

   “Guys…” Hazel whispers.

 

   “So it’s true then,” Annabeth says, “We have another quest. One that consists of nine demigods and a mortal. No offense Rachel.”

 

   “Guys.” Hazel says a little louder. No one hears her.

 

   “None taken.” Rachel replies. “Perhaps my only job was to provide the prophecies?”

 

   “Guys.” She says at a normal tone. No One is paying her any attention.

 

   Percy pipes in, “I don’t think so. From the way the prophecy was worded it sounds like you’ll be there with us. Probably to help us with the whole ‘blundering’ thing.”

 

   “Guys!” Hazel finally shouts. All heads turn towards her. “Read your letters. _Now_.”

 

   As her friends opened up their own envelopes, Hazels eyes flickered back down to her already open and read one. She reads it again.

 

**_"Dear Miss Levesque, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September, since your letters have been delivered to you late; we expect your answer no later than August 28._ **

**_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, headmistress.”_ **

****

   “Hogwarts...” Piper Said. “Like Harry Potter?”

 

   The entire group was stunned and quiet. Then popping noises interrupted the silence. Each envelope and letter disappeared in a colorful smoke. Left behind in each persons hand was a simple list of books and objects.

 

   “You’ll all leave at once. You’ll grab your things and meet me at the border where I’ll give you provisions.” Chiron says glumly as if this breaks his heart.

 

   “You’re kidding right? This has to be a joke!” Annabeth says. “Harry Potter is a fictional book series. I’ve read it.”

 

   Chiron nods, “I’m afraid this is no joke. I feared this is what the prophecies would mean. I’ll explain what I can at the border. Now go.”

 

   The demigods bite their tongues and walk away in order to prepare for their quest.

 

 

 

 


End file.
